Naywynn Coppersail
}} Naywynn Coppersail (Born November 2nd, -6 L.C.) ''is an established goblin sailor and hunter with skills within ranged weaponry, engineering, and survivalism. Born as a boy with little coin within Booty Bay, Naywynn turned to petty crime to get by, eventually turning to piracy of the high seas. Continuing this life for many years, Naywynn eventually became the esteemed captain of the [[Black Saber|''Black Saber]], establishing himself as a wanted criminal to the Grand Alliance and a nuisance to the Bloodsail Buccaneers. Retiring on a decent sum of wealth with his romantic interest to far-away Ratchet, Naywynn would open his own business as a one-stop shop for hunters with a handy shooting range to boot. =Description= ---- Having spent many years of his life at sea, the experiences have left their mark on this goblin proudly. He stands firmly at a height of around four feet, with a healthy and slim build. His ears are visibly large and possess a missing chunk from these experiences, complimented boldly by his rugged face, cracked lips and vibrant purple eyes. His skin is a dark deep green, matched with his balding brown hair and messy half-beard. His choice in clothing often reflect the whims of the sea and can be just as unpredictable. Naywynn often chooses to wear industrial pieces, often armoured in chainmail if he needs it. A coat commonly adorns his torso, rugged and tired from the salty air, as with the accompanying pirate hat. His choice in footwear is often heavy boots fitting with steel capping. These pieces are commonly further outfitted with his numerous bags and pouches which are home to his many types of gadgetry taken with him, or an extra set of handy crossbow bolts. =History= ---- Born to unimportant nor caring parents shy of a few years prior to the First War, Naywynn learned well to scavenge for himself. Panhandling and begging was the method of choice prior to his teen years, as was the choice for his small gathering of friends he had thankfully made. He formed a better sense of community with his fellow poor, even better than his forgetful parents that would soon depart. Growing into adolescence saw a noticeable shift in Naywynn's methods to gain food and coin. He engaged in petty theft, pickpocketing, and shoplifting. Having a lack of proper parental lead in his life, he was aimless and at times even violent for a day's meal. Many knew him as a public nuisance and problem child well into his middle teens. This reputation fuelled a lust to do more with his life, and with the stories of mighty fine piracy popping up during this time of the Second War, he knew where to drag his life. Approaching a goblin with the attire of such a figure of this lifestyle within the local tavern, he put himself forward. This sailor introduced himself as Meevel Coppersail, a name that Naywynn would surely take for himself in the late future. This goblin spoke of how he had heard of Naywynn and was seemingly impressed by his ambition. This interaction would lead him a place in the crew of the Black Saber. Swearing strong loyalty, Naywynn quickly boarded the small vessel, without many words to his then friends. His tasks upon starting out on this vessel weren't very impressive at first. Swabbing the deck, preparing meals and helping with ship maintenance was were he spent most of his day. He knew to keep at it, for he could become something successful in the long run, if he played his cards right. Eventually, he aided in the production in the ship's trove of explosives. As with any impressionable young goblin, this task gathered many smiles from him. Returning ashore for a week, he was met with scorn and distrust by his friends. They caught on to his new life at sea and felt the raw betrayal. He tried to play it cool, but sadly, many would leave his side. This was no matter he thought, as he knew he could get more from a sailor's life than being a stinky street rat. Returning to work, Naywynn would soon see a part in the ship's raids. He accepted the role as one of his crew's sappers, and was surely loaded to the brim with various types of goblin-crafted means of destruction. It was time to board the Black Saber's strongest rivaling ship and to deal with their petty crew. Using his nimble size, he ran about placing his useful bombs and seemingly avoided the danger of clashing swords. This rivaling crew was left in shambles by the end of the raid, a long-time weight lifted off the shoulders of Naywynn's trusty crew. Returning to his own vessel, he pulled out his handy detonator and waited for some distance. Pressing the big red button, the ship behind him erupted in flames and explosions with the odd piece of wood flying away. The sinking of a long-time rival ship due to Naywynn's clever thinking gathered him much praise and quickly made him the favourite of much of the crew. The gold from this victory impressed the goblin further. Money was getting made, and it was finally his. Naywynn's personal victory fuelled the next several years, rising through the ranks of his new home and crew. During the further periods of being ashore, Naywynn secured a lovely home for himself during these times within Booty Bay. His newfound wealth brought him more respect within the community by many. He began to improve the formulae for his explosives within his home while finding areas to test these out. His skill in engineering grew greatly from this practice too, tinkering with machinery as well. His life at sea continued to improve remarkably. With the coming and passing of many members of the crew, Naywynn remained. He eventually became the first mate to the captain Meevel Coppersail, developing a strong father-son bond with him. Though, this success of nearly a decade would come to pause during a raid upon his own vessel. Naywynn and many fellow crewmembers survived this attack, scaring off the intruders into a retreat, but the famed Meevel had sadly succumbed to injuries suffered during this attack. Without no captain to keep watch over her crew, Naywynn would be further elected as the new captain through a vote. Naywynn's reign of lead during the later reconstruction period of the Eastern Kingdoms and Third War saw great progress for the Black Saber, with Naywynn inheriting the Coppersail name by choice. His loyalty to the Blackwater Raiders only grew further as he established himself as a proper nuisance to the Bloodsail Buccaneers through pillaging of their resources to trade for a better price. Proper raiding on small vessels of the Grand Alliance over the years would paint him as a wanted criminal. He engaged in other methods of trade such as exotic animals, the smuggling of illegal resources to the highest bidder and keeping their coastal home well-protected. It was with this animal trade he learned to respect nature further. Naywynn took up the skill of hunting and survivalism when ashore, using the lush jungles of Stranglethorn Vale as a seemingly dangerous training ground for this feat, as with taking up proper fishing and butchering. With these skills in mind, he'd bring many small feasts back to his crew to live off of. Naywynn's life of piracy continued well into his early thirties, maturing him well from the eager street rat to the relaxed tactician of the seas. During this time, he met a female goblin named Fleko Gigabrass. Like him, she grew up in a rough patch, turning to street crime to get by. These two quickly bonded as she became a part of the crew, becoming his first mate in only a mere amount of several months. Naywynn's mind was tiring from the lifestyle of captaining a pirate crew, and the relationship between the two grew romantic. With the Cataclysm rattling the fabric of the waters, Naywynn made the peaceful choice to retire with his love. The crew was seemingly distraught, yet proud decently. Naywynn served his crew well, and they were sad to see him go. Preparing one last shared feast for his crew, Naywynn used the occasion to pass the gauntlet to who would be voted in next. Naywynn and Fleko lived in Booty Bay for a time, with Naywynn developing further as an established hunter, finding membership in a local hunting club. This blossoming relation patched many holes in Naywynn's emotional state remaining from his childhood. And with a new goblin arriving soon, they would decide to sail for distant Ratchet within Kalimdor. Using their combined funds, they secured better housing within this new coastal area. With its close proximity to Orgrimmar, they knew it was perfect for interaction with the New Horde. Furthermore, with the remainder of his funds, Naywynn established a business for his new hobbies of hunting, fishing, and engineering under the name of "Bellshot Hunting and Fishing". This business aimed to create a network of Ratchet's hunters through the selling of merchandise, hunting, fishing tackle, and supplies. Naywynn would also provide a freelance engineering service, with the side of sapping at a higher price. This business continues well to this day. With his business providing a good profit to the present moment, and his daughter long entered the world, nearing ten years of age. Naywynn feels well that he has redeemed for some of his past crimes, striving well to give his daughter the best childhood he can, much better than his own. His appreciation for the wild world has kept up since, procuring many wild pets for his household such as birds, wind serpents and even a chimpanzee from his life of piracy. His interest for exploration had never died too, and he has since seen the distant lands of Pandaria, finding great interest in their culture. He finds no reason to take part in the petty conflicts within his world, mainly focusing on securing money and safety for his loving family. Although, he has worked hard to broker some connections and affiliations within the New Horde, finding an interest in the goblin business by the name of Flashbang Exports. =Personality= ---- Despite his former occupations, Naywynn is a truly weathered, but friendly goblin who enjoys a good long chat over a pint while sharing stories of the sea he calls home. He is very approachable and appears rather relaxed to those around him. Knowing this, he is ever prepared to do what it takes to ensure the protection of his friends, family, and associated kin. This especially rings true for his daughter, who he has a close bond with, willing to do anything to ensure a good life for. His speech is littered with the slang and sea language of the many different races of Azeroth, speaking less upbeat than the common goblin. Ironically, with his love for goblin culture and engineering, he takes to respecting the nature he shares with the world, and its animal inhabitants within every hunt. Naywynn upholds a distant, but existant affiliation with the New Horde rather than the Grand Alliance, finding the Horde the true place for his kind, with lesser questions asked. Although, he tends to still identify as a tad neutral, having been not a fan of the developments of the Blood War and Azerite. He finds solace most with the Huojin Pandaren of the Horde, being his favourite people. He tends to dislike the undead, falling back on sea-time superstition and innate distrust of them as a whole, especially with one leading the Horde as a whole. He upholds a view that the Alliance is a place full of red-tape and pointless loops with half-truths on honour and false justice. =Talents= ---- Engineering and Tinkering Naywynn is a fairly skillful engineer and tinker, picking up the skills in his life upon the seas. He is rather knowledgeable with the common explosive and is capable of advising on how to make such creations pack more power. Having these skills, he also makes a decent sapper and can tear down the common wooden ship with these abilities. Naywynn's engineering prowess also has more practical uses, taking form in the ability to tinker with machinery, patching them up and getting them running once more. One example is a refurbished shredder currently owned by the goblin. Hunting Developing this skill over his own time, Naywynn has educated himself into a decently proficient survivalist. He is able to track down a few different species, knowing what these animals usually get up to aid in his hunts. Naywynn knows many methods of the hunt and is capable of utilising a crossbow for this purpose. He is also fairly knowledgeable in the area of fishing and has the commonly expected patience for the practice. Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:New Horde Category:Sailors Category:Thieves Category:Smugglers Category:Pirates Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Engineers